


贡品

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 6





	贡品

菜肴是被装点好才上盘的。百妖闻到了属于人类的香味，聚起来像凝雾一样的香味沉重浓烈地充满了整个大殿——人族今日向妖王献上的贡品是当朝太子。殿外的十里灯火招摇不过太子的行头，就算世人皆知太子活不过今晚，也要像下嫁公主一样隆重地打扮好最珍贵的贡品。

林煐岷此行为拯救苍生，名头冠得凛然伟大，将行之事却龌龊又难堪。红绸紧紧地缚好苍白的躯体，拉得他双腿大张，跪在琉璃箱里香艳众人，而太子薄薄的脸面只有罩着箱子的红纱保护着。前往妖殿的路上像游行，方便了不知道多少登徒子窥探那侧影，可林煐岷只能恍惚跪着，双手被别到身后快抽筋，眼却被蒙上不能视一物。他不自觉地张开嘴，听马车碌碌颠簸，伸出舌头舔干燥起皮的嘴唇。他像女孩一样戴着沉重的发饰和妆面，身上却不着寸缕，绸带勾勒出了他最傲人的腰臀，挺出了那两颗成熟的樱果。

他知道自己此行将面临什么，却也只能自求他人施舍痛快，眼泪窝在眼眶里楚楚可怜，又怕晃下来晕了红妆。

到达妖殿的刹那百妖的臭味就熏得他喘不过气，他止住呼吸又不得解，憋得满脸通红，垂着头却不敢大口吸气，胸膛小幅度但快速地起伏着，却只听到一阵狂风声与布帘砸在窗楹上的闷响。紧接着是盛大的欢呼与听不懂的妖语，一股脑地钻进耳蜗，刺耳得要变成刀刃刺穿他的头颅。

他委屈得落泪，咬紧了嘴唇攥紧了拳，忽地听闻一阵怒吼，百妖寂静，强大的气势压得他眼泪也流不动了，大气不敢喘一口。

金东贤不知道那算不算是人类说的惊鸿一瞥，那贡品现身的一瞬间就让他全身震颤，控制不住地释放力量，险些震碎了房梁。近侍已经被吓得伏地，只有离得远的小臣还在为美景兴奋。他没来由地恼怒，只觉得宝物被他人窥探得彻底，私欲让他暴戾，周身的黑气直接捏碎了小臣的眼珠。全臣惶恐，却不敢看年轻的妖王一眼。

他好不容易收拾好颤抖的力量，装作庄重地命令爱卿们退席，等肖小们屁滚尿流地离开了才几次深呼吸，掩去了兽形却控制不了虎纹攀上脸颊。他难藏剧烈的心跳，跌跌撞撞地起身离席，手一挥把藏着宝物的琉璃箱搬到自己身前。

他的贡品哭花了脸，人类的把戏糊成了一团红与白，难看得一塌糊涂。金东贤却等在原地，好不容易掩去了自己的气息，透过晶莹的琉璃看那人类。

林煐岷只觉天旋地转后粗重但强势的呼吸像下一秒就要压上来取他性命，他顾不得妆面，眼泪流得更凶，把短短一生的眼泪都要流尽了，却等不来那妖的下一步动作。周遭寂静一片，他小声打着哭嗝，开始挣着身上的红绸，恐惧让他顾不得什么苍生，却在快要挣脱的刹那听到了琉璃迸碎的声音。

——金东贤看够了。他在一片狼藉中一把拽下贡品的眼罩，却撞进了一双乖巧的下垂眼里。他看着贡品最后一滴泪珠跌出眼眶，融了脂粉往下落，又看他的长睫毛来回扇，眼睛来回眨，不知道怎么慌乱起来，他尚年轻，后宫佳丽三千数得上名的也只有一个皇后姐姐，又怎么知道如何疼惜佳人；色欲也探头捣乱，把妖王大人搅成一团乱麻，只知道抓着贡品的手臂，盯着那双可怜又无辜的眼睛。

明明稍一移眼就可以看到一具裸露的身躯，层层叠叠地被包装得完美，亟待被享用。那两粒被空气摩擦而挺立的红果子惹眼得很，可金东贤不敢看了，他气血上头脸红得根本没有王的气概，额头的三道纹若隐若现，就连人皮伪装也是摇摇欲坠。

林煐岷又什么时候看过这样的眼睛，竖瞳张扬又凌厉，眼尾利落地上扬，像刀刃一样划开了他的意志。他被天生气势吓得颤抖，却仍然挺着腰背，只一瞥就垂眼，咬着嘴唇想维护最后的颜面。可妖的那股怪力抓得他骨头都要弯折，冷汗覆了眼泪的后尘，砸在那只手上。金东贤这才发现自己的贡品蜷起的脚趾和快咬出血的下唇，他终于反应过来，装腔作势地咳嗽两声，松开了手。贡品还是温顺地跪着，只留发青的指印在臂上。

金东贤后退几步坐回自己的王座，斜倚着看被绑得像礼物的人类，用不熟练的人语下着命令：“看我，贡品。”

那贡品颤抖一瞬，才迟疑地抬眼，本能里对妖物的恐惧让林煐岷控制不好表情，可尚为储君，不合时宜的自尊心总算让他抑制住了马上移开视线的欲望。再入眼的是一张格外出众的脸，仿佛之前的虎相竖瞳是幻视，那妖颇慵懒地靠在王座上，半眯着眼打量自己。

林煐岷啃咬自己口腔软肉，半晌按照人族礼仪嗫嚅了一句“吾皇万岁”，本要行磕头大礼却被红绸带束缚着，叉开腿的跪姿好不香艳。想到这太子殿下就愧得头顶生烟，空气都升温炙烤他。

金东贤没明白林煐岷的那句话，就只是直愣愣地盯着他的脸，几瞬后他又问：“名字？”

林煐岷不明白这妖为什么会过问自己的姓名，稍迟疑一瞬，金东贤的气息就狂卷着压迫上来，毫无耐心的妖王一字一顿地再次质问，而他则被逼得抬不起头，舌头僵直，好不容易才捋顺，道出自己的名字。

妖王像牙牙学语的小孩，一个字一个字地跟着他重复，把那三个字叫顺了，就说：“林、煐、岷，你很好看。“

太子殿下看着从王座上走下的妖王，那双瞳孔又变成了凶恶的竖瞳。他忽觉可悲，大殿燃不尽的红烛此刻要做他的陪葬。金东贤的手抓住了他的胸脯，那处很柔软，被绸带勾勒得像女孩，递出去绕指柔。虎鼻子凑近了，往他后颈嗅，灼热的气息喷得林煐岷不自觉颤抖。他从小接受百家教育，老师告诉他人皇上位要保护自己的子民不受妖族侵害，可那些降妖招数如今被绸带捆得半点使不出来，保护子民的方式居然也只是贡献一片胴体。

幸好妖王好像挺喜欢自己，林煐岷想，老虎的舌头舔过后颈那片皮肤，金东贤吮吸的时候，林煐岷甚至能感觉到两颗尖牙滑过自己的皮肉。

他忍不住哼一声，又害怕妖王嫌自己吵闹，还没来得及抿起嘴，金东贤就追着他咬上来了。猫科带倒刺的舌头钻过他牙关，粗粝地剌着，又把他的舌头勾起来。来不及吞咽的口水流到下巴，林煐岷自知逃不出牢笼，索性放开了求欢。妖欺身而上的时候，他脑子里甚至只有前不久后宫阿嬷交给自己的春法。

年轻的王捉住了太子的性器，惹得人闷哼一声，下一秒虎牙咬破了红绸带，林煐岷终于得以松快，可哪知金东贤把人抱着就扔上王座。冰凉的金和玉砸疼了林煐岷，他还没反应过来，妖王勃起的裆就抵上了他的后穴。

他一个激灵，下意识夹紧了臀，硬物隔着布料在他身后戳刺，蹭过穴口的时候他胆战心惊。可他只能深呼吸平稳心跳，慢慢放松身躯，只是用力攀着王座的手出卖他的害怕。金东贤没再多说什么，脱了衣物就捅了进去。

林煐岷何时受过此种苦痛。硕大的硬棒毫无章法地来回剐蹭，疼得他颤了又颤，汗湿了手掌心在金玉上打滑，他又像攀附救命稻草一样掐着王座，用力到手指几欲抽筋。他幻觉有轰隆的惊雷炸响了，雨声连绵不绝，雨线绵密模糊了眼前，殊不知是不争气的眼泪又冒头，争着替喉口喊疼痛。

虎妖粗重的喘气喷在他脊背，激了一连串战栗。那双大手攀到前面去揉捏他柔软的胸脯，拇指指腹把小粒摁进皮肤里，又拨出来掐了又掐。林煐岷紧着腰腹，下唇快被他咬烂，他不能也不敢痛哭出声，只有呜呜噎噎地顺着每一下攻击叫。

金东贤听了更爽利，他弯腰咬住林煐岷瘦削的肩头，漂亮的蝴蝶骨隐后又现，他就顺着肌肤纹理舔吻那一片旖旎地。那片皮肤光滑又香甜，人类的甜腻窜进鼻腔麻痹理智，他控制不住地要捕猎，便迅速抽出自己的性器，把人翻了个面，又压在王座上侵犯。他看见了一片失神却泪不停的眼睛。

那双眼睛的睫毛挂上了泪水，粘腻地连成一片，更显浓密。兽性本能被猎物的示弱刺激得淋漓尽致，金东贤再次插入温柔乡，一下下舔着林煐岷的泪痕，又捉住了人类局促的双手往自己颈后放。猎物小声又乖巧地呜呜着，或许是角度变换让妖王能蹭到体内某处软肉，他终于分离出一丝快感，随着王掐弄自己胸口的手而缩紧了肌肉。

林煐岷神智飘忽，恍惚能听见虎的吼叫，从喉咙里滚出来的喘。他大不敬地摸上捕食者的脸，黏糊地一路抚摸，终于触到眉间的纹路，他感叹有生物能如此张扬地宣告身份，又因为后穴逐渐攀升的快感而尖叫。那只手握住了他的性器，在头部反复摩擦，同时体内加快速度冲撞，次次顶上敏感点，林煐岷只能用尽全身力气去抵抗海啸，只是没来得及撤身逃跑，咸涩的快感就浇了他一头一脸。

金东贤咬住他后仰而递上的脖颈，尖牙抵住动脉，随即跟着射在他体内，控制不住地带出倒刺，狠狠抓紧了穴肉，又刺激林煐岷再跟着颤抖，后穴搅动孟浪。

结束后林煐岷深知自己是砧上鱼肉，泪还没擦干净，红肿着眼睛感受舌头绕着喉结舔。他知道虎类捕食猎物会先吮干喷洒的血，因此也就僵硬着肌肉做好了被尖牙贯穿的准备。会很疼吗，他想着，血液流失的时候变得冰冷的手脚，还有昏昏欲睡的脑袋，他过早要经历死亡，也只能求铡刀利落。

只是金东贤还没有舔够。他像找回幼时失控的力场，虎皮相反复现身，又怕吓到人类，只好躲着藏着往人颈窝埋。人血的香气挠着鼻腔，他獠牙已现身，察觉到人类的决然又悻悻收回，扣住了人类的手，指头滑进五指间，安抚般用指腹摩挲林煐岷的手背。

他好不容易稳住心神，终于固定了人类的画皮，舍得抬起头看着那张乖巧的脸。他喜欢的眼睛红肿不堪，他也只能腾出一只手抚摸通红的眼角。

林煐岷避开了他的视线。他忽觉委屈，意识到还插在人体内，就赶快拔出来拾掇好了自己的衣装，端端正正地抱起他的猎物。

他故意忽视那穴间流出来液体，只怕一不小心又天翻地覆，不嫌恶地用衣角擦拭好了人类的皮肉，把人抱回寝宫。

金东贤回到床榻也舍不得放手，不知道林煐岷忐忑一路，吩咐身后侍从赶快拿来衣物，就抱着人坐回塌上。他忍不住又埋头进人类颈侧，嗅了又嗅，给人类嗅出了一片鸡皮疙瘩，安静许久的人类才忍不住失声，嗫嚅着恳求妖王能否给他痛快。

金东贤听不懂他那些来回的敬语，只知道大大亲一口吮够那些香气，揪得林煐岷颈间一片生疼，才操着蹩脚的人语问：“我可以、喝你的血吗？”

天知道妖王年长几百岁，头一次低声下气地询问猎物。林煐岷没反应过来，只是瑟缩一下，金东贤就不再动作，但扣紧的手仍忍不住来回摩擦跳动的血管。他渴望皮肉底下深层的香气，只想能够痛快地大饮特饮，但又为了照顾人类的感受，尽量不去打扰。

可林煐岷吊着一颗心七上八下，害怕得冒冷汗，短短时间就已经想好了折磨自己的一百种方法，控制不住地挣扎起来。金东贤却险些被触怒，妖气又冒头，震得他只好乖乖地窝着，让妖王不停地舔舐自己的颈间皮肉。

侍从来得很快，金东贤索性放开了林煐岷，示意他自己穿衣。林煐岷不知道此时何种情况，只好在妖王的注视下穿好那些还算简单的衣衫，就僵直着不敢再动作。

金东贤只是抓耳挠腮，急切地渴望那鲜红的血液。他明知自己可以把人生食，也不用如此踌躇又婉转，可他就是想要留个好印象，就好像当初钦点这人做贡品的不是他。

半晌他终于组织好语言，开口说：“我，不吃你，只喝一口你的血。”

林煐岷错愕，他不知道作何反应，也顾不上繁文缛节，只说：“王不杀我？”

“我不杀你。”

“那我的子民呢？”

金东贤只是笑，国师教他有来必有往，更遑论放过送上门的佳肴。他明知人界已安康太平，却只知道渴望刚才沉沦的软穴，一步步欺身上去的时候，嘴里还道：

“你听我的话，子民就无事。”

万幸林煐岷很听话。

End.


End file.
